La Enciclopedia de Huellas de Itachi
by Accasia Li
Summary: Sasuke membutuhkan cara untuk menenangkan putra kecilnya, Apa cara yang lebih baik dari memberinya kegiatan untuk dilakukan? Fiksi terjemahan dengan judul yang sama karya author Hibari-Sempai. R & R


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **THIS FICT BY HIBARI-SEMPAI**

 **La Enciclopedia de Huellas de Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa..."

"Hmp...?"

"Apakah kau akan mengajariku cara melempar ketika kita pulang?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit, masih memperhatikan senjata ninja yang tergantung di dinding, memberikan sekilas pandangan pada bocah kecil didepannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Itachi, Aku telah banyak bekerja hari ini. Lain kali kita akan melakukannya."

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakkan tangannya pada sebuah guci.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji!" protesnya, menendang lantai yang terbuat dari kayu dan menginjak ekor kucing yang tidak menaruh curiga berlari ketakutan setelah menjerit yang memekakkan telinga.

"Anakmu membuat kucingku ketakutan!" seorang nenek berseru dari ruangan lain.

Sasuke menghela napas, meninggalkan _kunai_ yang ia pegang untuk menghadap putranya, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta ibumu ketika kita sampai disana?" dia memberi saran pada sang putra dengan letih.

Bocah kecil itu membuka mata hitamnya yang besar, terkejut.

"Tapi dia di Rumah Sakit!" teriaknya "Juga kau berjanjii! Kau janji! Kau janji! Kau janji! Papa..."

Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu menghela napasnya sekali lagi, memutar matanya dengan tidak sabar.

Dia mencintai putranya, tetapi jika ia terus mengalihkan perhatiannya seperti ini, dia tidak dapat memilih senjata yang tepat, belum lagi ia tidak akan pernah sampai tepat waktu di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan persiapan Polisi Militer Baru.

"Itachi..."

"Kau berjanji! Kau janji! Kau janji!"

"Itachi." Bocah kecil itu segera terjatuh, hidungnya mencium lantai terlebih dahulu, membuat ayahnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tapi...kau berjanji..." ia mengulangi lagi dengan suara lirih, melihat ke bawah dengan sedih.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir serius. Ia harus bekerja, jadi dia harus memberi putranya beberapa aktivitas sebelum nenek itu mengusir mereka keluar dari gudang senjata.

Kemudian ia mendengus dan melihat ke atas, ia menemukan foto lama dirinya dan tim 7, dibingkai dan dipaku di salah satu dinding. Senyum samar melintasi wajah pucatnya.

"Itachi." Panggilnya lagi, nada suaranya melunak dan ia berlutut hingga sejajar dengannya, anak kecil itu menaikkan pandangan dingin padanya, Sasuke menghela napas lagi, "Kau ingin memainkan sebuah permainan?"

Anak itu membuka matanya lagi, penasaran.

"Permainan?" ayahnya mengangguk, "Apakah kau mau bermain denganku, Papa?"

"Ya..." dia mengusap tengkuk bocah itu, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, "Dan aku akan mengevaluasi kinerjamu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke dalam keputusasaan, sementara Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak, meletakkan jari ke bibirnya.

"Apakah kau akan seperti seorang sensor dalam ujian _Chunin_?" tanyanya benar-benar bersemangat, ayahnya tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

"Keren!" ia ingin memainkannya, "Bagaimana peraturan permainannya? Menangkap penjahat? Memburu _inoshishi_ ? Mencuri perkamen rahasia?" Itachi membuka matanya lebar, menunjukkan lebih dan lebih ketertarikan pada setiap detiknya, membuat ayahnya menyeringai aneh.

"Nah, sesuatu seperti itu." Gumamnya, agak bingung, "Ini adalah permainan yang diajarkan pamanmu Itachi ketika aku seusiamu." Bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi dari hati paling murni ketika Sasuke melihatnya.

"Dan kau akan menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Tentu."

"Aku ingin memainkannya! Apa yang harus dilakukan, papa?"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada bahu kecilnya kemudian berdiri mencari sesuatu dengan matanya.

"Nenek, apakah kau mempunyai buku catatan?" teriaknya ke arah ruangan lain.

"Aku akan mengenakan biaya tambahan untuk ini!" sang nenek menjawab pada saat bersamaan ketika seekor kucing putih yang berbulu lembut berjalan melewati pintu membawa buku catatan _lilac_ dengan gambar kaki kucing kecil di punggungnya.

"Ya, terserah maumu." Jawab Sasuke mengambil buku catatan dan menulis sesuatu di sampulnya, sementara kucing putih itu mengusap-usapkan tubuhnya diantara kedua kakinya, "Baiklah. Ini untukmu."

Itachi membuka mulutnya, "Ensiklopedia jejak kaki Itachi?" ulangnya, ia cemberut, "Apa ini, papa?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Nenek punya banyak kucing 'kan?" Itachi memandang sekelilingnya, mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ya... aku perintahkan kau untuk mengumpulkan jejakmu sendiri sekuat dan secepat mungkin dan mendokumentasikannya dalam ensiklopedia jejak kakimu sendiri."

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku memegang kucing-kucing itu dan melukis jejak mereka pada buku catatan?" ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Sasuke menghirup udara dan tersenyum pada bocah itu, mengingat bayangan masa lalu yang sangat mirip dengan saat ini.

"Nekobaa sudah tua..." jelasnya.

"Aku mendengarmu!" jawabnya dari ruangan lain. Sasuke mendengus dan mengabaikan wanita tua itu.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, nenek sudah _lebih tua_ ," ia mengoreksi dirinya "Dan dia memiliki banyak sekali kucing, kadang-kadang ia akan kehilangan satu diantara mereka dan dia tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Nah... misimu adalah untuk mendokumentasikan semua kucingnya sehingga nenek memiliki catatan agar hal itu tidak terjadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si kecil agak ragu.

"Atau mungkin kau lebih suka tidak melakukannya...lagipula, kucing-kucing nenek adalah hewan yang sangat lincah dan sulit dipahami, kau pasti akan bosan mengejar mereka..."

"Tentu saja tidak!" serunya dengan tatapan penuh tekad "Aku dapat melakukannya, papa! Kau akan melihatnya!" katanya, "Aku akan lebih cepat dari kucing _Ninken_ mana pun!" dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia mulai lari dari ruangan dengan buku catatan _lilac_ di tangannya.

Sasuke memperhatikannya berlari melewati pintu dan kemudian mendengar suara meongan yang memekakkan telinga dan mengacak-acak isi rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nekobaa memasuki ruangan yang sama dimana Itachi kecil itu pergi, melihat ke belakang melalui sudut matanya.

"Anak itu sangat heboh." Wanita tua itu mengamati, menghisap pipanya, "Dia sangat mirip denganmu meskipun dia mewarisi banyak hal dari ibunya seperti menggilai berbicara dengan mengangkat sikunya dan tentu saja warna rambutnya."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dalam, tersenyum samar sebelum kembali fokus pada inventaris senjatanya. Sang nenek menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari paru-parunya dan terlihat berpikir "Menurutmu ia menganggap hal itu serius seperti yang kau lakukan dulu?"

Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia adalah anak yang sangat aktif dan ia biasa melakukan banyak hal dengan baik, aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan beristirahat sampai dia mendapat sidik jari _Nekomata_." Dia tersenyum, "Terkadang dia bisa sangat keras kepala."

"Kejutan! Kejutan!" nenek itu terkekeh, meletakkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah muda pada inventaris Sasuke, "Mungkin kau ingin menyimpannya, karena sekarang si kecil pirang Itachi akan membuat yang baru untukku." Katanya menyalakan pipanya yang lain saat dia akan berbalik.

"Ahhh...sampaikan salamku pada Ino-chan dan anak-anakmu yang lain dariku ketika kau pulang. Sudah lama mereka tidak datang bersamamu." Katanya sambil mengangkat satu diantara kucing-kucingnya, membelai punggungnya saat kembali ke tempat ia datang tadi sambil bergumam, "Anak-anakmu sangat tampan, tapi aku tidak terkejut karena mereka mempunyai orangtua yang rupawan juga, meskipun aku tidak menyukai rambut pirang."

Itu yang Sasuke dengar sebelum nenek Gato menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan jeritan baru terdengar dari lebih banyak kucing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku mendedikasikan diriku untuk menerjemahkan fiksi Hibari-Sempai, dia menjadi salah satu penulis fiksi SasuIno paling loyal di fiksi berbahasa Spanyol, selain itu feel dari fiksi dia benar-benar dapet juga kebanyakan berlatar belakang keluarga dimana aku sangat menyukai genre fiksi seperti ini (?) Lol.

Terimakasih telah sudi membaca fiksi terjemahan ini.

 **^Vale^**


End file.
